


It is okay

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sensory Overload, Short One Shot, Thunderstorms, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Geralt could feel himself become more relaxed the longer he lay next to Jaskier. He could hear the steady beat of his best friends heart. The warmth from his body and the slightly muffled noises of nature raging on outside.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 52





	It is okay

Geralt winched slightly. He could smell the rain in the air. For a moment his slow heart almost beat like a human. 

Jaskier could easily see the wariness in Geralt’s eyes. He knows how hard a thunderstorm could be for him. How his senses would get overwhelmed. The fact that he just got back from a hunt where he needed cat would not help tonight.

Jaskier let his eyes scan the surroundings. He could only hope that they would be near a cave since the village is still a good twenty miles away.

“Do you know if there are any caves nearby?” Jaskier’s voice was gentle as he turned to face Geralt properly. 

Geralt was silent for a few moments. “I think there is one about two miles away.” There was a note of tension in his voice that Jaskier wished he could take away. 

Both jumped when there was suddenly a strike almost directly next to them. Geralt screw his eyes shut as he lost vision for a few seconds. He could feel a piercing pain going straight through his head. 

Without thinking about it, he blindly grabbed at Jaskier hand, dragging him onto Roach. With a gentle push, she easily fell into a gallop. 

Jaskier could feel when the next thunder rolled over them. He could feel the shiver that ran through Geralt’s body. All he could do for the moment was put a comforting hand on Geralt’s shoulder and hope that they would be at the cave soon. 

It was almost two hours later when they reached the cave. Both were soaked to the bone from the rain. 

Jaskier was the first to get off Roach, with steady hands he helped Geralt down. Roach gave them a slight irritated looked. 

Geralt forced himself to breath, everything felt like it was ten times over his limit. His skin felt like it was on fire with each raindrop falling onto him. His ears were ringing. 

He jumped slightly when Jaskier pulled him forward into the cave. He tried to focus but for the most part, he could only see darkness and little light spots dancing in front of him. 

“I’m sorry.” Geralt’s voice was soft. And Jaskier was pretty sure, if he could see Geralt’s face he would be as red as a beet. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. We are out of the rain and that is all that matters.” Jaskier kept his voice gentle as he tried to get their bedrolls out, without being able to see in which pack it is. 

It took a lot longer than he would have liked before he finally managed to get it off and rolled open on the floor. 

With gentle hands, he pulled Geralt to the bedrolls. For a moment everything was quiet before he felt the Witcher cuddling close to him. Jaskier let his hand gently play with Geralt’s hair. He could feel how tense he was, but for the moment everything was quiet.

Geralt could feel himself become more relaxed the longer he lay next to Jaskier. He could hear the steady beat of his best friends heart. The warmth from his body and the slightly muffled noises of nature raging on outside. 

Jaskier pressed a soft kiss onto Geralt’s head. His eyes closing slightly. Tomorrow would be a better day again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot. I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
